I Choose to Love It
by iShip-uShip
Summary: If Hilary and David actually loved each other. Rated T for sexual themes/mentions
1. Chapter 1

The show was popular. People demanded for more episodes so the cast was forced to work extra long and had less and less days off. As they were spending more and more time with eachother, David, a real estate agent, started to have feelings for Hillary, a designer.

After weeks of filming and working hard. The cast finally had 2 days off. During those 2 days, David wanted to invite Hillary to spend time with him at the beach at his beach house off the coast of Ontario.

After filming, David walked up to Hillary. He was nervous and sweating and blushing. "Hey Hillary? Would like to come to the beach with me to relax?" David smiled nervously. Hillary thought for a moment before nodding. "I would love that." David was happy. "We'll leave tomorrow."

David had a smile stuck on his face the whole night. He packed his shorts and extra clothes. He went to bed very happy to finally spend some time with his crush.

David knocked on Hillary's door at 8:00 am. Hillary opened the door. "You ready?" Hillary nodded. "Can you take this? I have to get something." David took the bag and walked back to his Jeep. Hillary walked out of the house a minute later. She hopped into David's car. "Now are you ready?" David asked. "Yes."

On the way. David stole glances toward Hillary and blushed. He wanted her all to himself. Hillary secretly also had a crush on David. They couldn't believe they were going to spend the whole weekend with each other.

When they got to the beach, Hillary and David went up to the beach house to get changed into their swimwear. "So, how do you like it?" David asked. Hillary looked around the small house. "It looks nice. It needs updating but it's nice." Hillary suggested. David in his shorts and Hillary in her bikini. David's stomach rose. She looked so sexy. They went to the beach and relaxed in the sun together. They laid next to each other on the beach towels. David reached for Hillary's hand but didn't have the nerves to do it.

At the end of the day, Hillary and David went back to the beach house together. "Would you like some coffee?" David asked after they got changed into Hillary was a little bit upset about David not paying much attention to her. "No I'm fine." David sat next to Hillary on the couch. "What's wrong?" David asked concerned. "Nothing I'm fine." Hillary had tears welling up in her eyes. David saw this and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hillary put her head on his chest. David put his face in Hillary's hairs and inhaled her scent. "I-I just..." David shushed her. "I have...something to tell you Hillary." David said a little nervous. "Well I have something to tell you too." Hillary looked up at David. "We'll say it together. On the count of 3." David suggested. "Okay." "1. 2. 3. I love you." David and Hillary said at the same time. They were blushing madly. Hillary looked away from David. David reached out for Hillary's hands and squeezed them tightly. "Ever since we met, I thought we would never be together. And after years and years of spending more and more time together, I started to have feelings for you. Even though we think oppositely and we always argue, I've always admired you." Hillary was shocked. She didn't know he loved her that much.

Hillary scooted closer to David. She grabbed his face and kissed him. David was shocked for only a moment before enjoying the kiss. Hillary deepened the kiss by pressing David's body against hers. Their tongues explored each other. Hillary broke away from the kiss. David was dazed. "I love you too David." Hillary whispered against David's chest. David hugged Hillary and started unbuttoning her shirt. Hillary wrapped her arms around David's neck. He started kissing her neck. Hillary took off David's shirt while hers was already off. David got off of Hillary and led her to the bed.

- 6 months later-

David hasn't heard from Hillary since they went to David's beach house. They put the show on a hiatus since Hillary refused to leave her home so David decided to visit her.

David knocked on Hillary's door. She opened the door. "What do you want David?" Hillary sounded depressed. "Can I at least come in?" David asked concerned. Hillary sighed. "I suppose." Hillary opened the door wider. David walked in and shut the door behind him. Hillary was wearing a robe. "Okay, where were you?! People were asking where you were?" David almost yelled. Hillary started sobbing. Was I too hard on her? David thought. Hillary hugged David tightly. "David can you keep a secret?" Hillary looked up at him. "Of course. What happened." Hillary let go of David and took off her robe. Her stomach was round. "I-I'm pregnant."

David was shocked. He looked at his soon to be child. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." David pinched the bridge of his long nose. Hillary hugged him again while he hugged back. "What do you want to do with it?" David asked. Hillary looked at David angrily and slapped him lightly. "What are you crazy?! I'm not putting my child up for adoption!" There was a knock at the door. Hillary and David let go of each other. David opened the door while Hillary put her robe on.

A man stood at the door looking sad. "Hello I'm Victor." Victor shook David's hand. "I see that your 'friend' is a pregnant single." David was a little creeped out. "How do you know that?" David started to shut the door slowly. "My friend works as a camera man on your show." Victor said growing impatient. "But nobody on the set knows about Hillary and her problem." David was suspicious. "Well the other day one of the neighbors checked on Hillary and told one of the people of the show what happened. Anyway I would like to adopt your child." David stepped back and closed the door more. "Why would you want to adopt our child. Why would we trust a man who I just met to take care of our child." David was growing more and more angry. "My wife and I's child just died a couple of days ago because a car had hit her. We overheard you have an unwanted child on your hands so I want to adopt your child. Our family is depressed." David thought for a moment. "I'll be right back." He shut the door.

Hillary was on the couch holding her stomach. "Hey are you okay?" David sat on the couch and wrapped an arm around Hillary. He rubbed her round stomach. "What did that man want?" Hillary asked. "He wanted to adopt our child for his family." Hillary was shocked. "WHAT?! I'm not giving my child to a stranger!" "Actually he's not really a stranger." David said trying to calm down Hillary. "He's friends with one of the camera men." "Where is he?" "He's outside." David responded. "Bring him in here so we can get to know him."

David invited Victor so he and Hilary can get to know him. Victor talked about his life with his family and the death of his child. After pleading for adopting the child, Hilary and David said yes.

- 3 months later -

"I can't get up!" Hilary shouted at David. Hilary was about to have the baby. She couldn't get up off the couch so she was forced to give birth on the couch. David and Victor were too tired to pick up Hilary off the couch. It was 2 am.

"Victor and Marcy get out!" Hilary shouted at Victor and his wife. "Of course." Victor said politely. "David I need your help." David nodded and locked the door behind him.

Victor pressed his ear against the door. There was screaming and crying.

After 6 minutes of noise, everything stopped. Then it there was a cry of a baby. The door unlocked. "Come in." David said with a smile. "It's a girl."

Victor went over to Hilary who was holding the baby. Hilary looked up and smiled and gave the baby to her new parents. Victor smiled softly at the baby and starting crying tears of joy. "She's beautiful." Marcy said with tears in her eyes. "What do you want to name her?" David asked. "We're going to name her Hilary. After you."

Hilary smiled. Victor and Marcy hugged Hilary. After an hour later. Victor and Marcy went home with their new born. David started hugging Hilary and kissing her. "Stop it David!" Hilary laughed. "I'm going through that again." David stopped and hugged her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Hilary whispered back.

**I'm crazy. Anyway before you say anything, I JUST found out on Twitter that David already has a kid. Welp, TOO LATE! I'm not really happy with this story but I'm satisfied. Who else ships these two? Leave a review and do not COMPLAIN! If you have nothing nice to say, keep it yourself you asshole! (I'mjustkiddingfagbutseriouslynocomplaintsorrants) Peace Bitches!**


	2. THEY SHARED A FUCKING KISS!

GUYS! GUYS! Last night I checked Hilary's Twitter and found a pic of her and David kissing!


End file.
